The Only Thing That Hurts
by DataAndrd
Summary: Can Lilly help Miley overcome a painful past and reach for their future together? Liley Oneshot - Based on the song "Bobby" by Reba McEntire


**A/N: Just a quick - okay, maybe not so quick - oneshot I've been thinking about for a long time. It's based on the song "Bobby" by Reba McEntire... and I'd like to dedicate it my fellow fanfic author AlvinFan07. If you ever want to smile (or have a good cry), go check out her stories :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**THE ONLY THING THAT HURTS"**

**July 27, 1998**

_"Robbie Ray Stewart, you stand accused of the crime of murder in the second degree… how do you plead?"_

_"Guilty," Robbie Ray said softly, ignoring the startled gasps that echoed throughout the courtroom. The judge banged his gavel angrily._

_"Order in the court!" he shouted. When at last there was silence again, he looked down at Robbie Ray once more._

_"So entered," the judge said gravely. "Have you anything to say for yourself?" Robbie Ray just shook his head. The time for explanations and excuses was long over; he was not sorry for what he had done, and would gladly have done it again if he had to. The judge sighed and shook his head. If anything, he looked disappointed._

"_Very well," he said solemnly. "Robbie Ray Stewart, It is therefore the judgment of this court that you be sentenced to not less than 15 years in the West Tennessee State Penitentiary, for taking the life of your own wife. Bailiff, take him away." _

_Robbie Ray said nothing as he was led slowly out of the courtroom. No one had been willing to listen to him before, and there was nothing he could say now that would change anything. Then a small voice screamed at him. Robbie Ray looked up to see a young girl dressed in blue overalls standing near the railing the separated the audience from the rest of the courtroom. She had long brown hair and intense blue eyes, blazing with undisguised hatred for him._

"_I hope they kill you!" the girl shouted angrily, tears streaming down her face. "I hope you go to hell!" An older woman with short reddish hair wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her away from the rail, but the damage had already been done. The woman looked at Robbie Ray sadly, and he hung his head. He knew the little girl's words would haunt him for the rest of his life._

"_Get me out of here," he whispered to the bailiff, and he was finally led away…_

_

* * *

_

**Ten years later…**

The years that had passed since the awful day of the sentencing were difficult for the Stewart family. With the poor girl's parents gone, Ruthie Stewart had taken it upon herself to raise her granddaughter. It wasn't easy, and Miley had a great deal of trouble dealing with the painful demons of her childhood. For a long time, Ruthie wondered if Miley would ever smile again… and then she became friends with an adorable blonde tomboy by the name of Lilly Truscott, and everything changed.

In ways Ruthie couldn't even begin to explain, Lilly had helped heal Miley's wounds and transformed her from a distant, despondent young girl into a warm, smiling ordinary teenager. There was no way Ruthie could ever put into words just how grateful she was that Lilly had come into their lives, and she hoped nothing would ever change the special, touching relationship Miley and Lilly shared. They did everything together, and were practically inseparable… and Ruthie hoped that would never change.

One rainy September afternoon, Ruthie was in her kitchen making a big pot of homemade chicken noodle soup when she heard the front door open.

"Mamaw, we're home!" sixteen year old Miley called out.

"I'm in the kitchen, sweet pea!" Ruthie shouted back. A few moments later, Miley and Lilly walked into the small kitchen, wet but smiling. Miley hugged her grandmother warmly.

"How was school darlin'?" Ruthie greeted her.

"It was all right," Miley replied as they parted. "Another day in the trenches…" Ruthie chuckled.

"Any homework?" she asked. Miley nodded.

"We've got a big history test tomorrow we gotta study for," she answered.

"Well, sounds like you better get started then," Ruthie said. "Go get out of those wet clothes and I'll fix you some hot cocoa to help you warm up." She walked over to Lilly and hugged her as well.

"It's good to see you too, Lilly," Ruthie said softly.

"Hi Mrs. Stewart," Lilly replied, smiling shyly.

"Miley should have some extra clothes for you too, sweetie… and I'm making soup for dinner, if you'd like to join us," Ruthie continued as she walked back over to the stove.

"Is that what smells so good?" Lilly asked with a grin. Ruthie smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe you can pass on some of that hearty appetite of yours to my granddaughter, while you're at it," she said playfully. "Now go and get changed. The hot cocoa will be waiting for you when you get back."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your grandma?" Lilly asked her best friend as they walked to Miley's bedroom together.

"Only every time she invites you to dinner," Miley said teasingly, "which is practically every night." Lilly gave her a playful shove.

"It's not my fault she's such an awesome cook," she replied. "I keep hoping she'll adopt me!" Miley laughed.

"She almost has," the brunette responded with a grin. They walked into Miley's bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"Here," Miley said, opening one of her dresser drawers. She tossed Lilly a pair of gray sweatpants with a matching shirt, and pulled out an identical outfit in green for herself. After a moment's thought, she pulled out two pairs of dry socks as well. She turned towards Lilly.

"If you want Lils, you can borrow some of my… sweet flippin' niblets!" To her shock and surprise, Lilly had already started changing, and Miley found herself suddenly staring at her blonde-haired best friend wearing nothing but her lacy pink bra from the waist up. Miley's jaw dropped open. She tried not to stare, she really did, but the sight of Lilly's well-toned stomach and womanly curves was enough to take her breath away. Her carefully concealed feelings for the blonde tomboy certainly didn't help.

For a little over a year, Miley had been struggling to hide her feelings for her blonde-haired best friend. Secretly, they terrified her. It was far too easy for her to imagine Lilly rejecting her, and running away in fear and disgust, if she ever learned the truth; and Miley couldn't stand the thought of losing the best friend she'd ever had. There was something else, though. Something even Miley herself was afraid to admit.

"Am I that bad?" Lilly asked jokingly.

"N-no, no!" Miley managed to get out. "You look great! _Really_ great! N-not that I was looking, 'cause I wasn't! I just wasn't expecting to see quite that much of you! Not that I was expecting to see _any_ of you, 'cause I wasn't expectin' that either! I mean… ah, dang flabbit!" She turned away, not wanting Lilly to see how upset she really was. Her hands were already trembling, and she felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Take it easy Miles, it's not like we've never changed in the same room before," Lilly teased her as she finished pulling the sweatshirt over her head. When Miley didn't say anything, Lilly walked carefully over to her.

"Seriously Miles, it's okay," she said softly. She reached out to rest a gentle hand on Miley's shoulder, and she could immediately feel Miley trembling.

"Miley?" Lilly whispered fearfully.

"P-please…" Miley sobbed. Alarmed, Lilly stepped in front of Miley, concern constricting her heart when she saw her best friend's tear-stained cheeks. She took both of Miley's hands carefully in her own.

"Really Miley, it's all right," she whispered. "Please don't cry…"

"You d-don't understand…!" Miley fought to get out.

"Please, tell me what's wrong," Lilly said sadly. "You know you can tell me anything…"

"I _can't_!" Miley wailed. She tried to pull away, to run, but Lilly wouldn't let her.

"No," Lilly said, gently but firmly. "No more running away, remember Miles? You promised you'd be honest with me, just like I promised I'd always be here to listen and give you a shoulder to cry on… and I'm _not _givin' up on you. Not ever." Miley stared at Lilly for a long, silent moment, searching her best friend's deep blue eyes and finding only love and concern there. She swallowed, Lilly's touch quickly calming her down just as it always did.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out," she said softly.

"Find what out?" Lilly asked, not understanding.

"You're gonna freak out," Miley whispered. Lilly sighed.

"Miles, I'm _not_ gonna freak out, I promise," she said, gently brushing a loose strand of hair away from Miley's face. "Please, just tell me what's wrong…" Miley looked away, suddenly unable to face her best friend.

"I think I'm in love with you," Miley said, so softly Lilly almost didn't hear her. Lilly blinked.

"What?" she asked, her own voice barely above a whisper. Truthfully, she had heard Miley's admission, but the raw honesty of it had caught her completely off guard. Never in a million years had she expected Miley to say something like that. Even as stunned as she was though, Lilly found that she had no problem at all imagining herself in a relationship with Miley. After all, she knew just how sweet and kind and caring Miley could be… and just how beautiful she already was. Images of herself and Miley kissing passionately began to flicker through her mind, and Lilly felt her heart begin to beat faster in response.

It didn't make any sense, she told herself. She hadn't even known Miley had such feelings for her a few moments ago, and already she was finding herself becoming attracted to her brunette best friend? How was that even possible? Unless… unless she somehow had feelings of her own for Miley? Feelings she hadn't even realized were there, until Miley's own admission somehow triggered them?

"Whoa…" she whispered to herself. It was then she realized that Miley had turned away from her again, and somehow Lilly knew Miley had taken her long moments of silence as a rejection.

"Miley," she called out softly. "Miley, please look at me…" When Miley didn't respond, Lilly reached out with a trembling hand and gently turned her brunette best friend back towards her again. For a long moment they just stared at each other, and no words were spoken. Realizing there was no way she could possibly explain everything she was feeling, Lilly decided to let her actions speak for her. She smiled… and then she leaned forward and gently kissed Miley on the lips.

"L-Lilly?" Miley gasped.

"I… I don't know if I feel the same way you do," Lilly said softly. Miley looked like she was about to cry again, but Lilly quickly erased her fears with a gentle kiss on her forehead. "But I'm willing to try and give this a shot."

"Give what a shot?" Miley asked uncertainly.

"Us," Lilly said with a smile. Slowly, hesitantly, she leaned forward again… only to be met by Miley's lips as her brunette best friend pulled her into a fiery, knee-buckling kiss. Lilly moaned softly as she melted into Miley's wonderful embrace. Finally, their mutual need for air could no longer be ignored, and they slowly parted.

"Damn, Miles," Lilly said playfully. "Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Miley blushed politely.

"That was my first kiss and you know it, silly," she managed. Lilly grinned and shook her head.

"It's always the quiet ones…" she said teasingly. Miley closed her eyes and buried her face in Lilly's shoulder.

"I love you, Lilly," she whispered.

"I love you too, Miles," Lilly responded. "I always will."

"Promise?" Miley asked after a moment. Something in the tone of her voice bothered Lilly.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Miles," she said calmly.

"I know," Miley said slowly. "I just don't wanna lose you..." Lilly frowned, not understanding.

"Miles…" she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. You couldn't lose me even if you wanted to!"

"But that's what happens," Miley insisted softly. "When you love someone, you hurt them… and they go away."

"You don't really believe that, do you Miles?" Lilly asked her hesitantly. Miley closed her eyes.

"That's what happened to my parents," she whispered again. "Daddy was always telling mama how much he loved her… but when she needed him most, he hurt her…" She choked on another sob.

"…and she went away."

"Miles, what… what are you saying?" Lilly asked in a stunned voice. For a long moment, Miley remained silent. Then, as if she had made a great decision, she nodded and took one of Lilly's hands in her own.

"Come with me," she said simply. Nodding, Lilly allowed herself to be led over to Miley's bed. Abruptly, Miley dropped to her knees and began trying to drag something out from underneath the bed. With a little help from Lilly, she finally managed to pull what looked like a small trunk out into the open.

"I've never showed this to anyone, Lilly," Miley said carefully. Swallowing, she lifted the protective latch and slowly opened the small trunk. Inside, Lilly saw what appeared to be some old newspapers. Miley gently picked up one of the newspapers and carefully unfolded it. It crinkled with age. As she read the old newspaper, Miley's bottom lip began to quiver.

"What is it, Miles?" Lilly asked her gently. Miley gestured to the headline on the front page. It read "LOCAL WOMAN IN CRITICAL CONDITION AFTER EARLY MORNING CRASH".

"Mama was on her way home," Miley whispered. "She used to work at the hospital at night, and drove home every mornin' before daddy left for his job. Somebody drove right in front of her…mama never even saw them comin'. Daddy said they'd been drinkin'…"

"Oh, Miley…" Lilly managed, her heart already breaking for her best friend.

"That bastard never even said he was sorry," another voice called out softly. The girls looked up to see Ruthie standing in the doorway, a concerned expression on her face.

"Sorry to intrude, I was just wonderin' what was taking you girls so long," she said simply. Her eyes fell on the open trunk lying on the ground. "Everything okay?" she asked carefully.

"I just… I needed to show this to Lilly, mamaw," Miley replied. "Please don't be mad at me…"

"Oh honey, I'm not mad," Ruthie responded as she sat down carefully on Miley's bed. "I'm glad you finally found someone you could talk to about everything."

"Did… did Miley's mom… you know?" Lilly asked, not quite able to finish the dreadful sentence. Ruthie shook her head sadly.

"No, poor Susan didn't die in the accident," she said gently. "She ended up in a coma though, for three months."

"Daddy spend every minute he could right by her side," Miley said, her voice barely above a whisper. "He said he wanted to be there when she woke up…" Miley closed her eyes.

"I remember the first time daddy took me to the hospital to see her," she continued. "Mama looked just like she was sleeping… except for all the machines they had her hooked up to."

"What, um… what happened after she was in a coma for three months?" Lilly asked uneasily. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer. Miley's eyes snapped open, and Lilly could see a blazing fury burning in their depths.

"Daddy happened," Miley said in a low voice. "He killed her." Lilly's jaw dropped open. Miley reached into the trunk again, found another newspaper and handed it carefully to Lilly, who took it with trembling hands. "ROBBIE RAY STEWART SENTENCED TO 15 YEARS IN STATE PRISON FOR WIFE'S MURDER" the headline screamed.

"Oh my God…" Lilly whispered in horror.

"Miley, sweetheart… that's not what happened," Ruthie interrupted. "I know that's what everyone kept sayin', but your daddy could no more have hurt your mama than you could hurt Lilly; he loved her too much to ever even think about it."

"What are you saying mamaw?" Miley asked, a slight edge to her voice. "He took mama away from us!" Ruthie sighed.

"Your mama was already gone, sweet pea," she said softly. "That drunk driver took her from all of us."

"The doctors could have saved her, if daddy had given them the chance!" Miley shouted, hot, angry tears trickling down her cheeks. Ruthie slowly shook her head.

"No, baby girl… they couldn't," she whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears of her own. "We never told you, because you were too young to understand… but there was nothin' the doctors could do for your poor mother; the brain damage she'd suffered in the accident was just too great." Ruthie sighed.

"She was never gonna get any better. Those machines she was hooked up to were the only things keepin' her alive, if you can call it that."

"Then why?" Miley demanded angrily. "Why did he do it?"

"Because he loved her," Ruthie said simply. "Your daddy couldn't stand seein' your mama lyin' there, sufferin' like that… suspended between life and death with no hope of ever gettin' any better. He did what he felt was right… and he let her enter into the peaceful rest your mama deserved." Ruthie looked over at Lilly then, who was staring wide-eyed at her and Miley.

"Robbie Ray… Miley's father… turned off the machines that were keepin' her poor mother alive," Ruthie explained somberly. "Then he held her in his arms until her time came. That's how the doctors found him… and the police too, when they came to arrest him."

"That's… that's horrible…" Lilly whispered.

"Now I'm not sayin' it's ever right to take a life," Ruthie continued softly, "but what Robbie Ray did, he did out of love. Unfortunately, not everybody saw it that way… and a judge sent him to prison." Lilly looked over at Miley, who had suddenly become very, very quiet.

"Miley, are you all right?" Lilly asked her carefully.

"He did it… because he loved her?" Miley wondered aloud. She was still struggling to deal with her grandmother's startling revelation.

"When you love someone, _truly_ love them, there's nothin' you won't do for them," Ruthie said quietly, "Even if it means ignorin' your own pain." She paused for a moment to look at Miley and Lilly, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"That's how much your daddy loved your mama… and I know that's how much you love Lilly." Miley's head snapped up and her jaw dropped open.

"Mamaw say what?" she exclaimed. Ruthie just smiled.

"A grandma knows," she said simply. Then she stood, gently kissed both girls on the tops of their heads, and slowly walked out of the room. She didn't mention that she had been standing in the doorway earlier for far longer than either girl suspected, and she had seen them kiss. Far from being narrow-minded or judgmental, Ruthie was glad her beloved granddaughter had finally found someone to love, and that it was someone who loved her as much as Lilly did. Just before she left, she turned back to look at Miley again.

"I'm not askin' you to just up and forgive your daddy all of the sudden, just… think about it, sweet pea, please…" she said gently. Then she was gone.

"Wow…" Lilly managed, running a hand through her long blonde hair. "I don't know about you Miles, but I'm not sure I can handle any more bombshells!" Miley said nothing, and Lilly looked over at her. The beautiful brunette seemed lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Miles?" Lilly asked her carefully.

"Everything," Miley replied softly. "I think… I think I finally understand…" Her eyes met Lilly's.

"I know how I'd feel, if you were hurtin' like momma was," she whispered. "There's nothin' I wouldn't be willin' to do, if it meant you wouldn't be sufferin' anymore…"

"I feel the same way, Miles," Lilly breathed. Miley crawled over to, her hands finding Lilly's.

"I _understand_ Lilly… and I condemned him, just like everyone else!" she wailed. "What have I done?"

"You couldn't have known, Miles," Lilly said gently. Miley swallowed.

"I've gotta do something," she said after a moment. "Will you help me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Lilly said with a smirk. "What do you have in mind?" Miley took a deep breath.

"I need to go see my daddy…"

* * *

Two days later, Miley found herself in a small featureless room within the cold gray walls of the West Tennessee State Penitentiary, waiting nervously for man she had not seen in over a decade. Lilly sat beside her, holding Miley's hand and offering what support she could. Ruthie, who had driven the girls to the prison, was waiting outside in her car.

"What if he doesn't remember me, Lilly?" Miley asked worriedly. Lilly smiled warmly.

"Miley, he's your dad," she said gently. "He wouldn't forget you." The sound of the room's single door opening startled Miley and she nearly jumped out of her seat. Lilly lovingly stroked her arms and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

A few moments later, a single guard entered the room, bringing with him a tall man in a pale blue jumpsuit. There was more gray in his hair than she remembered, and there was no sign of the warm smile he had once always worn for her, but Miley still recognized her father, even after all the years they had been apart.

"Daddy?" she called out softly. Robbie Ray Stewart swallowed.

"Miley?" he managed, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll be back in half an hour," the guard said, and then he left them alone. Trembling, Miley stood up and carefully made her way over to where her stunned father was still standing. Lilly remained by her side, as always.

"It's me, daddy," Miley said, struggling to keep her voice from cracking. "I guess I … probably look a lot different than when I was six…" Robbie Ray swallowed again.

A little," he said softly. "But you still have your mama's eyes…" A single tear trickled down Miley's cheek.

"What are you doin' here, bud?" Robbie Ray forced himself to ask. "I thought… well, I thought you hated me." Miley shook her head.

"Never," she whispered. "I could never hate you… you're my daddy." Miley saw her father blink back a tear, and the dam inside her finally broke. She sprinted over to him and practically threw herself into her arms, tears already soaking her face.

"Oh, daddy, I've missed you so much!" Miley sobbed. Robbie Ray practically lifted her off her feet, burying his face in his daughter's long brown hair as he returned the long-awaited embrace and unashamedly let his own tears flow freely.

"I've missed you too, baby girl," Robbie Ray managed. "You don't know how much… my little Miley…" Watching Miley and her father together, Lilly had to stifle a sob of her own. It was easily the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"I've missed this," Miley said, when she could finally speak again.

"Missed what?" Robbie Ray asked her.

"Being in my daddy's arms," Miley said simply. "I miss the way they always made me feel so safe…" Tearing up again, she buried her face in her father's shoulder and hugged him tightly again, and for long moments neither of them could speak. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but still not long enough, father and daughter carefully parted. Robbie Ray gently kissed the top of Miley's head.

"I'm not gonna ask what changed your mind," he said gently. "I just thank God that you're here now. Thinkin' about you is the only thing that's kept me goin' in this place all these years." Miley swallowed.

"I… I understand why you did what you did, daddy," she managed. "I'm sorry it took me so long… but I met someone who finally opened my eyes." Miley looked over at Lilly and gave her a watery smile. Robbie Ray followed his daughter's gaze and for the first time noticed the blonde-haired young girl standing nearby.

"Daddy, I want you to meet someone," Miley said softly. She gestured for Lilly to come over, and the blonde tomboy shyly walked over to her. Miley greeted her with a quick kiss.

"Daddy… this is Lilly," Miley introduced her girlfriend with a smile. "Lilly, this is my daddy…"

"N-nice to meet you, Mr. Stewart," Lilly said shyly.

"I promise, I don't bite," Robbie Ray said playfully. "It's nice to meet you too, Lilly, though I wish it didn't have to be like this." He smiled.

"You must be pretty special, to win my little girl's heart," he said warmly. Lilly blushed politely.

"Just lucky, I guess," she quipped.

"If… if it's okay, daddy, I want to start coming here to visit you regularly," Miley said after a moment. "And Lilly too, of course," she added with a smile.

"You sure that's okay with Lilly?" Robbie Ray asked her carefully.

"I'd go to the North Pole, if Miley needed me there," Lilly said honestly. Robbie Ray arched an eyebrow.

"I think she's a keeper," he whispered to Miley, and for the first time either could remember, father and daughter laughed together. Then Miley hugged her father again.

"I want us to get to know each other again, daddy… and when you finally get out of here, I want us to be a family again!" Wiping away a tear, Robbie Ray whispered a silent prayer to whoever might be listening and hugged his daughter again.

"I'd like that," he said softly. "I want to be a part of my little girl's life again."

"Daddy?" Miley asked him after a moment. "Do you remember that song you used to sing to me when I was little?" Robbie Ray smiled warmly.

"Of course I do," he answered.

"Could you… could you sing it me again? Just one more time?" Miley asked him. Taking his daughter's hand in his own, Robbie Ray slowly began to sing… and soon, Miley was singing right alongside him…

_Baby, I'll take care of you_

_I'll never let you down_

_No harm will ever come to you_

_As long as I'm around_

_I am not afraid_

_Of what people say or do_

_The only thing I fear is being here_

_Without you…_


End file.
